


I've Got You

by redreaper86



Series: You're A Part Of This, Too [1]
Category: The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: 2022 Riddlebird, Colin Farrell Penguin, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Child Abuse, Paul Dano Riddler, Pregnancy, Robert Pattinson Batman, Single Parent Oswald Cobblepot, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Zoe Kravitz Catwoman, selina ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redreaper86/pseuds/redreaper86
Summary: Edward Nashton is a human disaster. He gets caught in his own trap by the Batman, is subsequently rescued by Catwoman who brings him to the only person in Gotham City with the patience to love him unconditionally: Oswald Cobblepot.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: You're A Part Of This, Too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011039
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

_You think you're so clever, don't you_?

Edward shuddered as his father's words echoed through his mind.

_You know what the problem with very clever people is_?

At sixteen years old, Edward hadn't known what the problem with very clever people was. As far as he was concerned very clever people didn't have any problems. Now, twenty years later, with his wrists yanked high above his head with rusty chains, he knew exactly what his father had meant by that statement.

_Very clever people make the mistake of thinking everyone else is stupid_ , Edward finished his father's quote in his mind. Edward had laughed in his father's face when he'd said that -- he hadn't been able to stop himself, it was just so absurd to him that brilliant people could have any flaws -- and had paid for it in bruises and blood from his father's belt. _But not everyone is stupid_ , his father had hissed into his ear as he lay, curled up into a shaking ball on the floor. _It just takes them a bit longer to catch up is all. But they all do catch up eventually, even the stupid ones_.

The Batman was not stupid, however. He was, most distressingly, quite the opposite of stupid. Which was why he, Edward Nashton, was feeling most unconscionably foolish right now, dangling from his wrists in his own trap meant for the Batman.

"I'm going to ask you again," the Bat growled, "and if you give me another one of your riddles, things are going to get ugly. Where is Commissioner Pete Savage?"

"I already told you," Edward chirped. "He's all around us."

The Batman snarled, seizing the front of Edward's baggy green hoodie, raising his fist.

"If you hit me an innocent might die," Ed said.

The Bat froze, twisting the fabric of Edward's hoodie, yanking him close. " _What have you done_?!"

Edward sighed. "I went and got pregnant."

The Batman backhanded him across the face. "Enough lies!"

Edward spat blood on the floor. "I've never lied before and I'm not lying now."

"You obscure the truth with your childish riddles," the Batman said. "That, to me, is the same as lying."

"Then you have no imagination," Edward said. "But I think the words 'I'm pregnant' are pretty straightforward."

The Bat glared at him. "You have sixty seconds to explain yourself."

"A few weeks ago I went to the Shipwreck Lounge --"

"The Iceberg Lounge," the Batman corrected him.

"Whatever. I went there to unwind after several hard months of serial killing, hit it off with the owner, went into the back room with him, one thing led to another...and bada-bing-bada-boom, now I'm preggers."

The Batman blinked, the light finally dawning in his rodent-sized brain. "You're trans."

"Give the bat a prize!" Ed cheered mockingly. "World's greatest detective over here!"

The Batman grabbed Ed's chin, squeezing hard enough to hurt. "None of that changes anything. You are still a serial killer and the question still stands: where is Pete Savage? Get specific and I'll bring you in without breaking you which is more than you deserve."

" _Well_..." Edward deliberated, looking up in an effort to remember. "His torso is over there in that plastic tote --" here he lowered his voice confidentially: "I didn't get a chance to liquefy it with acid yet. I dissolved his arms and legs in those four other totes stacked against the back wall, and his head accidentally rolled behind the tool cabinet which was too heavy for me to move in my delicate condition."

A smooth female voice purred: "You did tell him to be specific, Bats."


	2. Chapter 2

The Batman whirled around. "Selina, stay out of this."

Edward craned his neck to look over the Batman's shoulder and sure enough there stood Catwoman, in all her black latex glory, whip at the ready. "I don't think so, stud. You see, somebody, I can't say who, paid me a whole lotta money to bring Eddie here back to them."

Ed's heart leapt. _Could it be_...?

"It was Penguin, wasn't it," the Batman said.

"How did you know?" Selina demanded.

"Because --" Batman began, only to be cut off by a kick from Edward, prompting Selina to spring into action. She unfurled her whip, snapping it around Batman's wrist, yanking him away from Ed.

While Selina grappled with the Batman, Edward stood on his tiptoes, working his wrists out of the chains quite easily, leaving his over-sized hoodie dangling from the ceiling.

Selina landed one last kick to the Batman's head, knocking him out. She held her hand out to Edward. "C'mon. Pengy's waiting for you."

Ed felt goosebumps of joy erupt across his skin. He'd never dreamed Oswald would look for him. Send someone to fetch him. He felt delightfully helpless; for the first time in his life someone who really loved him was going to physically take him and protect him whether he liked it or not. He had a feeling he was going to like it very much -- though he was not about to let Oswald know that.

Leaving the Batman hogtied in the abandoned warehouse Ed had been using as an evil lair, Selina drove him to Oswald's in her silver-pink Prius.

"So," she said, looking over to Edward in the front passenger seat, "Ozzie knocked you up, huh?"

Edward gave a comical groan. "Are there no secrets in this city?"

"It's kind of obvious, sweetie," Selina laughed. "You're _glowing_."


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald's house was actually a mansion -- albeit a rundown one -- on the edge of the city. Selina skipped up the steps of the porch and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. Ed knew the reason she was calling Oswald instead of ringing the doorbell was not to wake up Oswald's three boys, Ignatius, Ethan and Martin, who had school in the morning.

"Hi. I've got him. We're at the door."

They waited on the porch for a few minutes before the door opened.

Ed's breath caught in his throat as Oswald appeared in the doorway. He looked, if it were possible, even hotter than he had when they'd first met at the Iceberg Lounge, in his suit trousers and undershirt with his suspenders hanging down his legs. Those purple suspenders with little golden umbrellas embroidered into them. He bit his lip as Oswald's dark eyes took him in, probably -- hopefully, thinking the same thing.

"I've got you," Oswald said finally, and the possessive words which should have been infuriating, only caused Ed's insides to flutter with anticipatory joy. The big stack of bills Oswald slapped into Selina's waiting palm, did nothing to dispel that sensation. Edward had no control over this transaction which revolved around him -- and he loved that.

"You two love birds have fun now," Selina said, heading back to her car.

"It took you long enough to find me." Edward quipped, just to see how Oswald would react. He wasn't disappointed -- Oswald grabbed him by the waist and Ed flung his arms around the other’s neck.

"And now that I have," Oswald said as, still embracing, they backed into the house, "I'll never let you go again."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, pretty bird." Ed tried to steal a kiss but Oswald held him at arms length.

"Let me look at you."

Edward blushed a little -- he usually wore way more layers that just a t-shirt with a tight tank-top underneath, but the expression of outright adoration on his bird's face gave him confidence.

"Wow, baby, you're even more beautiful than the night we first met."

Ed cocked his head flirtatiously. "Would you say I'm ' _glowing_?'"

Oswald pinned him with a look. "Edward, are you --"

"A few weeks along!" Ed burst out. "I've been groggy, nauseous -- it's really put a damper on my serial killing career."

"Looks like I found you just in time."

"But I don't want to be a burden on you, Ozzie," Edward babbled as Oswald cradled his waist carefully. "I can help with the renovations around the mansion, cook meals for you and the kids, dispose of any dead bodies --"

"All of that sounds great, Edward," Oswald laughed. "But you'll never be a burden. You're a part of this family now." He put his big hand on Ed's stomach. "The both of you."


End file.
